vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Бушмейстер
| section name = Подвиды | section text = * Coluber crotalinus Gmelin, 1788 * Scytale catenatus Latreille In Sonnini & Latreille, 1801 * Scytale ammodytes Latreille In Sonnini & Latreille, 1801 * Coluber alecto Shaw, 1802 * Lachesis mutus Daudin, 1803 * Lachesis ater Daudin, 1803 * Trigonocephalus ammodytes Oppel, 1811 * Cophias crotalinus Merrem, 1820 * Trigonocephalus crotalinus Schinz, 1822 * Lachesis muta Schinz, 1822 * Lachesis atra Schinz, 1822 * Scytale catenata Schinz, 1822 * Bothrops Surucucu Wagler, 1824 * Crasedocephalus crotalinus Gray, 1825 * Lachesis mutus Duméril, Bibron & Duméril, 1854 * Lachesis mutus Boulenger, 1896 * Lachesis muta Boettger, 1898 * Lachesis muta muta - Taylor, 1951McDiarmid RW, Campbell JA, Touré T. 1999. Snake Species of the World: A Taxonomic and Geographic Reference, vol. 1. Herpetologists' League. 511 pp. ISBN 1-893777-00-6 (series). ISBN 1-893777-01-4 (volume). }} Бушмейстер, или сурукуку ( ) — самый крупный представитель ядовитых змей Южной Америки семейства гадюковых, подсемейства ямкоголовых змей. Вид встречается редко, так как населяет преимущественно необжитые территории. Змея одиночка. Продолжительность жизни около 20 лет. Период спаривания — весна. Описание Бушмейстер достигает в длину 2,5-3 м, но может достигать и до 3,6 м. Масса тела от 3 до 5 кг. Тело стройное, в разрезе образует треугольник. Кожа покрыта ребристой чешуей. Конец хвоста бушмейстера твёрдый и полый, хотя на хвосте нет погремушки, удары хвостом о растения вызывают гул, напоминающий звук погремушки гремучих змей. Голова относительно большая, клиновидная, сужающаяся к морде. Чешуя на голове более тонкая, чем на теле. Окраска бушмейстера желтовато-коричневая, характерен рисунок на теле сурукуку в виде крупных темно-бурых ромбов. Глаза крупные, зрачки расположены вертикально. Распространение Бушмейстер обитает в густых тропических лесах Экваториальной Америки, в северной части Южной Америки от Коста-Рики до Бразилии, а также на оострове Тринидад. Образ жизни Обычно бушмейстера можно встретить близ воды, он нуждается во влажных местах. От солнца бушмейстер прячется в густых зарослях, там он проводит большую часть дня. На поиски пищи отправляется только с наступлением темноты. Как и большинство других ядовитых змей, бушмейстер использует яд только во время охоты. Змея очень пуглива и избегает обжитых людьми районов. Размножение Полового созревания бушмейстер достигает к двум годам. С начала брачного сезона он отправляется на поиски партнера. Самец находит самку благодаря феромонам, которые она выделяет в период спаривания. Самец, приблизившись, старается прикоснутся головой к голове самки. Если самка к нему благосклонна, то змеи начинают брачный танец, во время которого их тела переплетаются. Бушмейстер — яйцекладущая змея. В неглубокой ямке самка откладывает 10-20 яиц, после кладки она покрывает яйца влажной почвой, что помогает поддерживать постоянную температуру, необходимою для развития. Затем самка обвивается вокруг кладки и ждет вылупления детенышей. Инкубация длится 76-80 дней. Молодые змеи вылупляются из яиц при помощи яичного клыка, которым они прорывают скорлупу. Вылупившись, молодые змеи сразу отправляются на охоту. Питание Питаются в основном грызунами, а также при случае птицами и ящерицами и другими змеями. Бушмейстер охотится ночью. Он неподвижно лежит на земле, укрываясь среди листвы, и терпиливо поджидает добычу. В ожидании может пролежать недели. Бушмейстер устраивает засаду возле троп, по которым животные регулярно ходят на водопой или отправляются на поиски пищи. Свою жертву выслеживает при помощи термолокаторов, размещенных по бокам головы в ямках между ноздрей и глазом. Эти органы чувств есть у всех ямкоголовых змей. Чувствительные элементы термолокатора реагируют на изменение температуры, вызванное приближением теплокровного животного. Бушмейстер улавливает разницу всего в 0,003 °C. Выследив добычу, он атакует и вонзает ядовитые зубы в тело жертвы, впрыскивая в жертву большое количество яда. Челюсти подвижно соединены между собой, поэтому змея может широко раскрыть пасть и проглотить добычу целиком. Затем мышцы глотки проталкивают пищу по пищеводу, а желудочные соки переваривают ее. Яд Яд бушмейстера ядовит для человека, но смертность от него маленкая 10 — 12%. Браун, в 1973 году, даёт яду бушмейстера категорию LD50, воздействия этого яда на мышей: 1,5 мг/кг — внутривенное вливание, 1,6-6,2 мг/кг — брюшина, 6,0 мг/кг — подкожного жира.Brown JH. 1973. Toxicology and Pharmacology of Venoms from Poisonous Snakes. Springfield, Illinois: Charles C. Thomas. 184 pp. LCCCN 73-229. ISBN 0-398-02808-7. Таксономия Некоторые авторы, до сих пор, описывают 2 подвида, L. m. melanocephala и L. m. stenophrys.Serpientes Venenosas de Costa Rica. At Instituto Clodomiro Picado, Facultad de Microbiología. Universidad de Costa Rica. Accessed May 9, 2007. Хотя они, недавно, двумя учёными Замудио и Грином (Zamudio and Green) в 1997 году, были описаны как два отдельных вида (см. L. melanocephala и L. stenophrys). Подвиды Охрана Популяция бушмейстера очень низка, т.к. змея обитает в нетронутых цивилизацией районах. С приходом человеческой цивилизации в еще не освоенные места может быть уничтожен ареал обитания змеи. Интересные факты * Во время эксперимента ученые заклеивали ушные отверстия и глаза бушмейстера, однако, благодаря термолокаторам, змея продолжала безошибочно атаковать добычу. * Зафиксировано только 25 случаев укуса бушмейстером человека. 5 из них оказались смертельными. * Латинское название бушмейстера происходит от имени Лахезис — Мойры, Богини судьбы. Лахезис живет на Олимпе и вынимает, не глядя, жребий, который выпадает человеку в жизни. * В старинной легенде говорится, что бушмейстер умеет гасить пламя. Согласно другой легенде, взрослые змеи высасывают молоко у коров и спящих женщин. * У себя на родине из-за толстой кожи он получил еще одно название — ананасовая змея. Заметки Ссылки *[http://www.jcvi.org/reptiles/species.php?genus=Lachesis&species=muta Lachesis muta] at the TIGR Reptile Database. Accessed 12 December 2007. *Ripa Ecologica. Accessed 26 October 2006. Литература * Bolaños R. 1972. Toxicity of Costa Rican snake venoms for the white mouse. Amer. Jour. Trop. Med. Hyg. 21:360-363. * Hardy DL Sr, Haad JJS. 1998. A review of venom toxinology and epidemiology of envenoming of the bushmaster (Lachesis) with report of a fatal bite. Bull. Chicago Herp. Soc. 33(6):113-123. * O'Shea M. 2005. Venomous Snakes of the World. Princeton University Press. 160 pp. ISBN 0-691-12436-1. * Zamudio KR, Greene HW. 1997. Phylogeography of the bushmaster (Lachesis muta: Viperidae): implications for neotropical biogeography, systematics and conservation. Biological Journal of the Linnean Society, 62:421-442. PDF at Cornell University, Department of Ecology and Evolutionary Biology. Accessed 26 October 2006. Категория:Гадюковые